Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 20 The Mentor of Lightning Strike
by Firefly1fan
Summary: General Chalk (Lightning Strike's mentor) is seeing the Storm Hawks in action and doesn't like their methods. can the Storm Hawks make him change his mind. PiperxAerrow a little in it.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 20 The Mentor of Lightning Strike

Continuing from last time the Storm Hawks were chasing the Cyclonian Biker 4 when someone bashed the 4 Talons before they ran off again.

"Who the heck did that?" asked Aerrow.

"I don't know I didn't see him." Replied Piper.

"Can't say I did either." Said Lynn.

(Radarr screeches in agreement)

"If it wasn't us then who was it?" asked Finn.

Then a man came out with an eye-patch over his left eye.

"General Chalk?" asked Aerrow.

"Lightning Strike your Dad's mentor?" Asked Piper.

"Yes I was mentor to Lightning Strike and I knew he had a son but Young Aerrow son of Lightning Strike you're too young to be a Sky Knight." Replied General Chalk.

"You can't insult Aerrow he's the ultimate guardian No.1 of Atmos along with Piper ultimate guardian No. 2, Stork No.3, Junko No. 4, Radarr No. 5, Finn No. 6 and me No. 7." Said Lynn crossly.

"Really children can't be guardians." Argued General Chalk.

This made Piper cross.

"The Oracle said the Storm Hawks are the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos so you can't argue with that." She said.

"General times have changed since the beginning of the Sky Knights and my dear friend has some power that can make her and me a very friendly piece of power." Said Aerrow putting his arm around Piper.

(General Chalk scoffs)

"You've obvious been on the Far Side too long." Said Piper.

"He more likely has." Said Aerrow. "Come on guys we need to get back on the Cyclonian Biker 4's trail."

Soon the Storm Hawks found the Cyclonian Biker 4.

"Nice trick back there but it wasn't good enough." Said Sergeant Jaws. "Storm blast the boulders."

"Right Serge." Said Storm and threw a crystal bomb and destroyed the rocks realising the Nightcrawlers.

"Oh man." Groaned Aerrow.

"Ready Aerrow?" asked Piper and Aerrow nodded. "Let's do it. Lightning Strike!"

Then Aerrow blasted half of the Nightcrawlers.

"Free at last." Said the Nightcrawler Commander. "Attack all Storm Hawks and the Cyclonian Biker 4."

"Great idea Serge." Said Wade. "This is why I should rule with Fireshot by my side."

"Yeah." Agreed Fireshot.

"I DECIDE YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!" yelled Sergeant Jaws then the Nightcrawlers began attacking.

"Remind me never to leave the Condor…..ever again." Said Stork.

"You always say that." Said Junko as he bashed the Nightcrawlers into Storm. "I wish the General would help."

"I doubt he would since he believes kids can't do a man's job." Sighed Finn. "What as he got against us anyway?"

"I just don't think children can do a Sky Knight's job." Said General Chalk from afar on a radio.

"You could at least give us respect since we took down half of Cyclonis's army a few weeks ago." Said Aerrow crossly as he began to attack Sergeant Jaws and 70 Nightcrawlers. "Lynn keep Piper safe for me and Piper lead the team while I do this."

"Ok." Replied Lynn.

"Be careful Aerrow." Said Piper in a worried tone.

"And General times have changed Sky Knights are aloud to be close friends with their teammates." Said Lynn.

(Nightcrawlers screeches)

"Awful noise." Said Stork.

"Yup." Said Finn as he fired some crossbow bolts at 25 of the Nightcrawlers.

"JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!" called Junko as he bashed 31 Nightcrawlers along with Storm and Fireshot. "2 down and 2 to go."

"Some of the Nightcrawlers are escaping!" called Lynn as she knocked out 26 Nightcrawlers.

"Nothing we can do about that." Called Piper as she blasted 26 Nightcrawlers as well as Wade.

"THE HUNT IS ON AGAIN SERGEANT JAWS!" yelled Aerrow as he jumped over a Nightcrawler making it hit a wall.

"STOP HIM!" yelled Sergeant Jaws.

Then a Nightcrawler blasted Aerrow in the back making him fall.

"OH NO!" cried Finn.

"Mission accomplished." Said the Nightcrawler Commander and he flew off. "We'll get you next time."

Lynn, Junko and Finn searched for hours for Aerrow but couldn't find him.

"Tell me it isn't true." Cried Piper.

"I'm afraid so Piper our Aerrow is gone." Replied Lynn.

"Oh no." cried Piper with tears in her eyes. "IT IS YOUR FAULT GENERAL IF YOU HELPED AERROW WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"YOU CAN NOT BLAME ME!" yelled General Chalk.

"We will never forgive you for that." Growled Junko.

"One down six to go along with the old man." Said Sergeant Jaws aiming Fireshot's blaster at them.

"Actually none down and none to go!" called Aerrow as he came out with a damaged arm and punched Sergeant Jaws making him land in front of the others.

"Pi Aerrow's alive." Called Lynn.

"Yeah no one will get rid of me that easy." Replied Aerrow as he jumped on to the Condor and had all the Cyclonian Biker 4 with a lot of Nightcrawlers arrested.

"Thank god." Called Piper as she hugged Aerrow.

"I was wrong about you Storm Hawks and I'm sorry." Replied General Chalk. "Children can be Sky Knights after all you all did well."

"Thanks General." Said Aerrow as Piper bandaged his arm.

Then Stork hurried out.

"Top Dog is on his way." Said Stork urgently.

"What you're still alive?!" asked Top Dog.

"Next time someone tries to kill me why don't you try something different to a Nightcrawler." Said Aerrow. "Besides I don't care about being the best what I care about is my friends and you're the worse Top Dog."

"HEY!" yelled Top Dog.

"Aloud me." Said General Chalk as he fired his own Energy Blade blasting Top Dog's switchblade elite.

"NO I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Top Dog as he parachuted.

"Good one General." Smiled Piper.

"Thank you Piper good friend of Aerrow." Replied General Chalk. "Today I have learned not only kids can be Sky Knights but that the ways of old can work the ways of new."

"That's good to hear General we'll meet again I'm sure." Replied Aerrow.

"I'm sure we will Lightning Strike would be proud of you and your friend Piper." Smiled General Chalk as he flew away on his old Skimmer.

"He sure is." Smiled Piper as she hugged Aerrow and Aerrow smiled to her.

"We're one cool team." Smiled Aerrow.

"Junko, Stork, Radarr, Lynn, Finn, you and me are one cool team." Smiled Piper as she smiled back to Aerrow.

Iris Out


End file.
